1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device and to a new refrigerator system utilizing the new control device as well as to a new method of making such a control device and to a new method of making such a refrigerator system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device for a refrigerator system having a frozen food compartment and a nonfrozen food compartment interconnected together by an air circulating means that is adapted to direct an air flow from the frozen food compartment to the nonfrozen food compartment when a valve member of the control device is in an open condition thereof, the control device comprising a housing means having a valve seat means and having an inlet means for interconnecting to the frozen food compartment and an outlet means for interconnecting to the nonfrozen food compartment, the valve seat means interconnecting the inlet means and the outlet means together, a movable valve member carried by the housing means and being adapted to open and close the valve seat means by being respectively moved to an open position thereof and a closed position thereof, and actuator means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the valve member to move the valve member between the positions thereof, the housing means having a substantially straight angled edge means, the valve member having an end edge means that is adapted to pivot on the angled edge means, the end edge means having opposite end means thereof and being substantially straight between those opposite end means. For example, see the Orner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,813.